The story of Ashstar
by Jayfeathergal2020
Summary: He was betrayed. He was torn in two. He lost his heart. He sacrificed his life for his clan. This is the story of Ashstar. R&R!
1. The warriors names

Thunderclan

Leader: Jaystar: a gray tabby tom

Deputy: Lionstorm: a tabby tom with a white paw

Medicine cat: Flameleaf: a fluffy ginger tom

Warriors:

Sandstone: a light ginger she-cat

Icepool: a pure white tom

Cinderblaze: a beautiful ginger and black she-cat

Graystorm: a fluffy gray tom (Ashtails best freind.)

Fireblaze: a ginger tom

Willowblaze: a gray she-cat: apprentice Featherpaw

Tigerleaf: a tabby tom with white paws

Ashtail: a gray tabby tom with white paws (main character)

Apprentices:

Featherpaw: a pretty gray she-cat with a black muzzle

Queens:

Softfeather: a silver and white she-cat mother of Lionstorms kits: Blazekit and Moonkit

Mothwing: a pretty gray she-cat mother of Fireblazes kits: Orangekit, Russetkit, Dovekit, and Flowerkit

Elders:

Reddew: a ginger tom

Mapleshine: a tortishell and white she-cat

Kits:

Blazekit: a tabby tom with gray ears

Moonkit: a silver she-cat with blue eyes

Orangekit: a ginger tom with yellow eyes

Russetkit: a fluffy ginger she-cat with gray paws and blue eyes

Dovekit: a pretty gray she-cat with green eyes

Flowerkit: a gray and ginger she-cat with blue eyes


	2. Chapter 1

This is the story of Ashstars hurt, it's about how he had his heart torn out, not physically.

Chapter one:

"Ashpaw from this moment forward you shall be known as Ashtail! Starclan honors your courage and loyalty to this clan, and you are now a full warrior of Thunderclan!" Jaystar announced putting his head on top of mine and I liked his shoulder in return.

"Ashtail, Ashtail!" The clan cheered. I puffed my chest out with pride. Finally I was a warrior of Thunderclan.

"Good job, Ashtail!" My mother purred. I turned around not wanting to talk to her. I found out Icepool isn't my father. Whitestar of Windclan is.

"Great job, Ashtail!" My best friend, Graystorm congratulated. I smiled, he got his warrior name a moon ago. I'll admit I was jealous.

"Thanks!" I purred. I was too happy to care right now.

"Looks like the sun is going down." He noted out loud. I knew what that meant: time to keep my muzzle shut.

I nodded silently agreeing.

"I'll stay up a little while." He promised. That pleased me, I didn't want to spend my warrior vigilant alone.

I nodded again.

I sat there with Graystorm beside my side the whole night. I couldn't move. It was freezing! I think I'm frozen! I nudged Graystorm, who was sleeping, the sun was arising. He yawned and stretched.

"I think you can talk now." He told me, I didn't want to risk it. So shrugged. "Alrighty then, I'm going to bed!" He announced. It was a bright, cold, and exciting morning. The den started to wake.

"I think you can go to bed now." I heard a purr, that belonged to our deputy, Liondstorm. I stretched my snowy white paws, and yawned.

"Okay, thanks Lionstorm." I mumbled. He nodded and went to set up patrols. I started walking to the apprentice den when I heard snobby Featherpaw laugh.

"You still an apprentice, Ashpaw?" She snorted.

"Oh, oops!" I laughed. That's why she was laughing. I left and stumbled across the clearing to the warriors bush.

"Ashtail, Lionstorm wants you for a patrol." Sandstone whispered. I stumbled to my feet and walked out into the bright sunshine. I shivered it was cold.

"Hey, join Fireblazes patrol!" Lionstorm called when I stretched. My belly protested. I looked at the food regretfully, but I ignored it and joined the patrol.

I walked by Fireblaze in the lead. He was my mentor and we were really close.

"So, any she-cat catch your eye?" He asked all suddenly. I felt uncomfortable.

"No, not really." I answered. He looked over with a smirk on his face.

"Not even Sandstone?" He questioned. I stopped.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"She has been eyeing you!" He purred. I just rolled my eyes.

"Ha, ha, ha! Very funny." I purred sarcastically, then changed the awkward subject. "So how's Mothwing and the kits?" I asked. He brightened up.

"They are magnificence. Their the light of my life! Dovekits so clever! She wants to be a medicine cat like my brother." He purred.

"That's great! She will be excellent!" I purred back. Featherpaw cleared her throat.

"We're at the border!" She announced. Oh wow! I didn't know we were that far. Fireblaze told me and Cinderblaze to check the north side of the border.

"Listen, Ashtail," she started to say. I didn't want to listen. "I'm sorry. But I don't regret that your here. I was stupid falling in love with Whitestar. Whitetail at the time. He was just brave and handsome. I now know I made a mistake, and I will never ever betray you." She finished. I looked at her. She looked hopeful and regretful.

"Cinderblaze, I don't think I can ever forgive you," I started, "but I will always love you." I looked at her, she was crying.

"Thank you." She finally said. I sniffed the border. It was stale.

"Lets remark the border." I suggested.

When I arrived my belly was growling uncontrollably. Flameleaf heard. "I think your belly wants some food." He laughed. My ears burned with embarrassment. I walked over to the fresh-kill pile. There was a mouse and a vole. Prey was scarce. I caught Dovekit.

"Hey, Dovekit! Have the elders ate yet?" I asked because she just came from there.

"Yep." She answered.

"The queens?" I quizzed.

"Yep." She said again. I nodded her dismiss. I got the vole that was sitting there and found Graystorm eating with Willowblaze.

"Hey, guys!" I greeted.

"Hey!" Graystorm purred.

I yawned after we got done eating and stretched in the wonderful sunshine.

"Night." I mumbled to them. They purred with amusement, but I didn't care. I was to tired to.

AN: That was the longest chapter I have ever done. Ashtail is Ashstar in my other story The sun I look for. R&R chapter two!


	3. Chapter 2

"Featherpaw! From this moment forward you will known as Featherheart! Starclan honors your attitude and skill! We welcome you as a full Thunderclan warrior!" Jaystar announced. He stood next to Lionstorm. He looked centuries old. We all know, though, he is fiercer than he looks.

"Featherheart, Featherheart, Featherheart!" The clan and I yelled supporting her. She stood tall with pride. I rushed up to her.

"Congrats Feather_heart!" _I purred. She brightened up.

"Thanks, Ashtail. He said I have attitude, please! He hasn't seen my attitude- yet!" She meowed. I snorted with amusement. Good old Featherheart! Graystorm was eating with Willowblaze, again.

"Hey, Graystorm. Hey, Willowblaze." I greeted them. I sat next to Graystorm taking a bite out of his mouse.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. Willowblaze snorted with amusement.

"Do you always eat his food?" She asked, I laughed.

"Maybe, maybe not." I joked. We all shared a look, and laughed.

"Am I enterupting something?" Sandstone asked rudely. How can Willowblaze and Sandstone be sisters? I ask myself quietly.

"Hey, Sandstone." We all greeted, less happy than before. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to go hunting, Ashtail?" She asked me. NO, no, no, no.

"I can't I promised," I looked around searching for an excuse. "I told Softfeather and Mothwing that I would watch the kits. I was heading there right now." I hated lying, but I couldn't handle hunting with Sandstone- and alone.

"Oh, well that's okay." She sniffed. Now I felt really bad can't take it back, now. I walked over to a confused Softfeather.

"Take Mothwing for a walk I'll watch the little brats." I told her. She did no hesitating in replying.

"Okay I'll find Mothwing!" She replied fastly. I snorted with amusement.

"Ashtail! Will you play with us?" Blazekit asked. I laughed.

"Of course!" I told them, groaning inwardly. They yelled with pleasure and jumped on me.

"Ahhhh! The fierce warriors are defeating I the one and only Shadowclan warrior, Ashscar! RAWR!" I pretended. They were yelling with joy and I was having fun too. Moonkit attacked my tail. "Oh no, I will never defeat these mighty warriors!" I cried fakely. The kits giggled.

"Ashtail, what are you doing?" I heard a laughing question, it was Featherheart. I quickly got up.

"Oh uh... Kitsitting." I answered quickly, embarrassed.

"Ya, sure. Any who, Lionstorm wants you for Tigerleafs patrol." She told me. I looked at her then the kits, she sighed, "Yes, I'll watch them." I smiled.

"Thanks, Featherheart!" I told her happily. I licked her cheek and went to Tigerleaf, Icepool, and Graystrom.

Featherheart pov()

"Featherpaw from this moment forward you shall be known as Featherheart!" Jaystar announced. I shined with pride as my clanmates shouted my name. I was so happy, until I saw Sandstone talking to Ashtail then my stomach burned with jealousy. Sandstones face fell. Ashtail got up and walked over to a happy looking Softfeather. She quickly got up and walked away with Mothwing at her heels.

Ashtail was playing with the kits when Lionstorm walked over.

"So have you taken a fancy to handsome Ashtail?" He asked, eyes alight with amusement. For me it was awkward because Lionstorm is my father.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked stupidly, my ears hot with embarrassment.

"Never mind. Tell him I want him for a patrol. Tigerleafs patrol to be exact." He commanded and got up and walked away. Okay. Weird.

"Ashtail, what are you doing?" I asked laughingly. He looked up embarrassed and got up. I think my heart skipped a beat when I looked into his amazing deep, blue eyes.

"Oh uh.. Kitsitting." He answered quickly. I smiled he was so cute! Remeber what you have to do! I reminded my self.

"Ya, sure. Any who. Lionstorm wants you for Tigerleafs patrol." I told him following Lionstorms command. He looked at me, them the kits. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Yes, I'll watch them." He smiled his perfect smile and my heart stopped.

"Thanks, Featherheart!" He told me happily. And what he did next, I'll admit, surprised me. He licked my cheek and left. That cat knows how to steal my heart. I'm in love.


End file.
